Behind The Ropes Chapter 2
by ReRex33
Summary: Randy and Nikki are having the time of their life until Vince spreads a nasty rumor. They get into a huge fight and Nikki seeks refuge in the old neighborhood.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nicole Carter. Oh, and I changed some parts of peoples lifestyles to fit in the story enjoy and don't forget to review!

They arrived back at the old house and walked inside. Randy sat down on the worn out couch and Nikki plopped down next to him. She was about to reach lean her head on his shoulder when her cell phone rang. She slid it out from her back pocket and saw 'Vince' flash on the screen. She held the phone out to Randy. "Here you answer, I don't feel like dealing with him."

She got up and walked into the kitchen as she heard Randy pick up the phone. She pulled out an old bottle of champagne and got a glass from the cabinet. _I guess this is considered a celebration_, she thought to herself. She really didn't care though. It was just her and Randy, the paparazzi wouldn't dare to set foot anywhere near her as long as she was in the Bronx. And she really needed a drink. She could hear Randy talking in the distance. _What could they be talking about for so long?_ She walked back into the living as Randy hung up the pink Motorolla Razr that was given to her by Paris Hilton on her last birthday. "What were you guys talking about for so long?" She took back the phone and placed it onto the table next to her Sidekick.

"You know how Vince is… full of threats, nothing big."

"Yeah that's big!" She remembered her drink sitting on the counter and began to crave it. "No threat from Vince lasts that long. Randy what's going on?" She was more curious then worried. Vince always placed these hurdles in her path and she was always able to step right over them without breaking a sweat.

"He said he couldn't believe you paid them off when it was their fault and that he's going to make us suffer on the next show. Don't worry about it he can't do anything."

Relieved she gave Randy her famous smirk and walked back to the kitchen to get her drink. She sipped it as she walked back out in the living room. Randy was curled up on the couch watching MTV. Just then her face popped onto the screen with the headline "BABY!" underneath it.

"Recently MTV News was called by a close relative of Nikki Carter. The Diva has announced to her friends and family that she is indeed pregnant. Nikki was seen leaving the courthouse looking happier than ever with her Randy Orton…." The voice droned on as a video clip of the two driving off played on the screen. Her mouth dropped open and she began to shake in anger. She dropped the drink on the floor as champagne and glass scattered everywhere.

"Oh My God" was all Randy was able to muster and he quickly turned off the TV and faced Nikki. He began to say more but couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"Nothing to worry about? NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" The anger rose and she began screaming at her friend. "Even if I deny it to the press no ones gonna believe me. OH MY GOD! I can't believe he did this. Randy no ones gonna know its fake for a few months when I don't show. What are the younger girls gonna think when they find out I'm pregnant from a guy I've only dated for 2 months!..." Her voice trailed off as she began to panic. She was supposed to be a role model to the younger girls. She leaned against the wall and shrank down to the ground.

"Look babe don't worry about it. When people find out Vince was the one who said it they'll know it's not true." He flashed her his equally famous smirk.

"How can you be so optimistic? You're only happy cause you're the one known for knocking up the most wanted girl in Hollywood!" She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. _There is NO way he's staying with me tonight._ She packed all of her clothes and brought them down the stairs. When Randy tried to ask her where she was going she ignored him and continued down the street.

She got tons of looks from people on the street. Most of them were directed toward her stomach. A few minutes later she was outside a tall building sitting on the stoop was Mrs. Jackson. 50 Cents mom was the most loving woman, and happened to adore Nikki as much as her own son. Nikki had no idea what the aging woman's name was, because as soon as the infamous Outkast song came out she made sure everyone called her Mrs. Jackson.

"Now girl lemme look at you. Psh, you don't look a centimeter pregnant."

Nikki shuddered at the thought. "Because I'm not, Vince spread the rumor to get back at me for… who knows what."

The old lady nodded and grabbed one of the large bags from Nikki's hands. "And you and Randy got into a fight like always and now you need somewhere to stay. Come in here child before the PoPo has to come to end a riot." She motioned for Nikki to walk inside. Jus before she closed the door she looked behind her to see a large group of people going towards the house. _And people want my lifestyle?_

She walked inside and glanced around at the small apartment. It looked nothing like she remembered it and it made Nikki said. She sat at the kitchen table as Mrs. Jackson pulled out a scrapbook. "You and Randy are too close to fight like this."

Nikki sat at the table for hours looking at old pictures of her, Randy, and Curtis. She sat with her mother-like figure laughing about old memories as Nikki saw it from a different view. Nikki went upstairs without eating dinner so she could get a good nights rest. She promised to make things better with Randy in the morning, but knowing how cocky her old friend was she was positive it would be easier said than done.


End file.
